Beta Land/Super Mario Sunshine
*There was originally either a different "plaza" or a different type of Delfino Plaza. *A strange monster named Hinokuri originally existed and walked around the early plaza. *Delfino Plaza was originally inhabited by humans. *F.L.U.D.D. was thinner originally. *Gooper Blooper was once dark blue with slightly lighter-blue spots and had yellow eyes. He was also originally fought on the bridges of Ricco Harbor instead of the market and helicopter pad. *Giant Stus and Stackin' Stus originally chased Mario like a Strollin' Stu. *Shine Sprites went through big changes during development. *Mario's health meter was originally a simple sun with a number in the middle showing health. The water meter was in the center of the sun. *F.L.U.D.D. was the third-favorite idea of how to use water, with one of the top two being a water gun. *When Yoshi was getting hungry, he would be colored green instead of flashing colors. *There was a brown Pokey with white flowers. *There were black Piantas. *There were originally pedestals where the Polluted Piranha Plant on Delfino Airstrip is now, and a Blue Toad and a Pianta would have been on them. The runway also wouldn't have been sunken, only "levelled." *Sirena Beach's early pipe entrance was green like normal pipes. *Boos used to have a texture that looks more like the usual Boo, with a large mouth with fangs and big blue eyes. *Petey Piranha's head used to pop out of the Goop Generator in Bianco Hills. *Palm trees were thinner. *There was some type of wearable shell originally, possibly only usable in secret levels. *Poinks used to appear in Gelato Beach. *The Secret of the Dirty Lake was different. *Swoopin' Stus were designed differently. *A Goomba-like creature made of graffiti named Kug was an enemy originally. *One of the pollution textures have a strange image of a demonic face, a Goomba/Kug, and a Piranha Plant. *Corona Mountain originally had missions. *Bianco Hills was different. *In Episode 3 of Noki Bay, a book is found behind a door in a ruins-like structure, only seen by turning the camera a certain way. The door cannot be used from either side, but glitches can be used to get Mario inside (and trap him there). The book cannot be interacted with. *The primary means of accessing levels was originally by train, including Pinna Park, which means that either there was a bridge to Pinna Park, the train was a subway, or Pinna Park was not on a different island originally. *As with quite a few games, a test level is accessible through Action Replay. The level texture is mostly numbered checkered tiles. Rock Blocks can be found here, which were taken out and possibly replaced by watermelons. A Hinokuri falls through a wall in a pit when the level starts, but if seen before that, it can be seen that an eye is on top of its head. There's a SnowCone stand that can be bounced on as if it was an umbrella. A Noki with no shell is covered in goop in a corner of the level. There are six red coins and one gold coin in the level, along with a Shine Sprite. If the Shine Sprite is collected and the game is reset, the Shine Sprite count will stay at the same number as before. There is green goop all over the level that cannot hurt Mario. If a sign or character is read or talked to in the level, it shows "!!!ERROR!!! Message could not be loaded." There is an oil can in the level, possibly originally used in some way to create more goop. A log is floating in the middle of the floor in one spot, and if stepped on, it makes the ground around it wavy like water.